A choice with no regrets
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Levantó la mano hasta su cabeza, formando con los dedos una pistola y poniéndola en su sien. "¡Bang!" Formaron sus labios, sin pronunciar nada.


¡Hola, sempais! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y les mando muchos saludos desde mi computadora (:D), quien ha sido testigo de los muchos vacíos creativos que me aquejan por estos días (gracias a Dios no en los trabajos finales... bueno, sí, pero la libré).

En fin, para quienes no sepan, mi ausencia está justificándose tras mi nuevo intento por retomar _Las hojas de una vida_. Supongo que podría decirse que, en lo que cabe, va tomando forma (para quienes no sepan, porque ya anduve repartiendo mi nuevo plan de acción con ese fic, estoy tratando de arreglar la historia, haciendo los cambios pertinentes para la continuación, que de alguna manera también está salvándose y gritando a mis Musas que se apresuren para escribir lo que tengo planeado).

¡Ha sido un semestre muy duro y una inspiración muy necia! No me ha dejado escribir ni atender otra cosa (literalmente) que no sean mis trabajos y _Las hojas de una vida_, ¡pero... ! (xD) mientras estaba mirando _Sherlock_ de la BBC, tuve que intentar esta recreación. No me llevé más de dos horas y poco más en ella, así que mi consciencia no se siente tan culpable. En cambio, espero que puedan darse un gusto con esta historia, disculpándome también porque hace mucho que no respiro un ItaSaso nuevo (:3) (con razón me meto con varias historias y las turno, trabajar sobre una sola de sentón me parece algo pesado (._.U); sí, me odio también por eso).

_Naruto _le pertenece enteramente a Kishimoto, puesto que es el creador y asesino de mis esperanzas en las OTP. La historia está **recreando** fragmentos de escena en la serie _Sherlock, _específicamente del capítulo _The great game _(me parece que pertenece a la temporada 1, capítulo 3) y que francamente, recomiendo mucho (;3) (cualquiera de sus capítulos).

**¡Advertencia!** Lo mismo de siempre: Yaoi, AU y OoC (personas que critican por ello y tienen la bondad de llevar las cosas a "Malos fics y sus autores" etc, por favor, hagan el favor de retirarse o no decirme nada sobre mi fic :D... es un _fic_, no historia oficial). (:3) A propósito, quise intentar algo nuevo en cuanto al estilo del final, pero no estoy segura de si lo conseguí. No me maten por ello, jaja.

* * *

><p><strong>((*~ [A choice with no regrets] ~*))<strong>

**.ͼͽ.**

_«_ Él creía más en el perdón de los pecados que en la posibilidad de su propia perfección_ ». George Turner, Las torres del olvido. _

**.ͼͽ.**

—De eso se trataba todo, ¿verdad? ¿Sacar a relucir mi tormentoso pasado? —Preguntó Sasori, esbozando una sonrisa mientras sus ojos barrían el estropeado y solitario vestíbulo, donde no había señales de vida—. Qué trivialidad. —Hizo silencio, medio asomándose hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar—. Ahora se terminó el juego. Muéstrate. Odio esperar.

Nadie respondió, pero él era muy consciente de la otra presencia; sentía cómo taladraba su nuca con la mirada. Introdujo la mano bajo el saco negro que llevaba para ese crudo invierno y sacó la vieja Magnum 44. Ésta era la misma que un día sirvió para deshacerse de su tutor.

Frunció el ceño y levantó el arma hasta la altura del hombro, disponiéndose a abrir fuego contra el primer rostro que se descubriera a su vista: Se había cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón durante las últimas semanas.

« Dispuesto a matar otra vez ». Pensó, dando un paso más al interior de la antesala.

—Sé que estás aquí, maldito bastardo.

El sonido de pasos se hizo escuchar por encima del eco nocturno de los grillos y el horrible maullido de un gato en la ventana de cuartos más adelante. Sasori se giró violentamente, apuntando con la pistola y cerrando un ojo para enfocar su objetivo, aunque no necesitó más de dos segundos en tenerlo a la mira y otro más para identificar la figura que apareció bajando por las escaleras. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano reprimir el gemido ahogado que se atoró en su garganta, justo en la punta de la lengua adolorida (pues se había mordido para contener el molesto sonido). Sin embargo, el Akasuna no pudo evitar que las fuerzas en el brazo se le acabaran con tal visión y dejó que cayera con todo y arma en su costado.

Durante un segundo, Sasori únicamente pudo contemplar cómo la persona seguía avanzando hasta quedar a escasos metros de distancia, con el rostro iluminado por la escasa luz de luna que se colaba por las ventanas rotas y cortinas raídas. Expandió sus ojos cuando no le cupo la menor duda sobre quién se encontraba ahí.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz grave y carente de la amabilidad con la que siempre hablaba su dueño.

—Itachi —musitó en respuesta; la incredulidad manchando sus palabras, matizando todavía más el tono herido.

El joven Uchiha llevaba un bonito traje de gala bajo una chaqueta azul marino que le había comprado semanas atrás, durante su cumpleaños; a excepción de ésta última (que desentonaba un poco), toda su apariencia era el vivo reflejo de la elegancia misma. A pesar del shock, Sasori alcanzó a reflexionar sobre lo atractivo que lucía el moreno, ataviado con esas lujosas ropas que entallaban su esbelta y hermosa figura. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con un desagradable temblor en sus rodillas que amenazó con dejarlo caer; por supuesto, se concentró en no permitirlo.

Trató de levantar la Magnum y dejarle claro a Itachi que no le dejaría acercarse mucho más, pero ya no tenía confianza alguna para disparar. Abrió y cerró la boca rápidamente, esperando que el otro pasara desapercibido el hecho de que había perdido la voz debido a la impresión.

—Una gran sorpresa, ¿no? —Soltó Itachi, mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejándolo libre; el gesto fue producto de debilidad, más que un ademán para contener la sonrisa (tal como imaginaba Sasori)—. Apostaría que no lo viste venir.

Sasori tragó saliva.

—¿Qué demonios? —Se sintió un completo estúpido nada más dejar correr esas dos palabras; evidenciaban la estupefacción, miedo y tristeza que lo embargaban. Eran, por otro lado, las menos inteligentes que pudo dejar salir—. ¿Tú eres…?

—¿Realmente serías capaz de dispararme? —Interrumpió el moreno, riendo entre dientes y luego callando abruptamente durante varios segundos—. ¡Vaya! Creí que estabas enamorado de mí.

Su exclamación sonó ahogada, con el tono quebrado de quien está a punto de llorar. El pelirrojo notó el zumbido en sus oídos y trató de no sacudir la cabeza igual que espantando un mosquito. Continúo observando a Itachi, con la boca semi abierta, incapaz de articular una oración con sentido.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Itachi una vez más, abriendo la chaqueta y dejando a la vista el resto del traje, donde tenía atados una serie de cables y dispositivos que parpadeaban con una lucecita roja. Sasori cerró la boca de golpe al identificar la bomba en el cuerpo de Itachi—. ¿Hubieses preferido que lo hiciera decir cuánto sabe acerca de ti ahora? Creo que el Uchiha tendría mucho que aportar a la discusión, ahora que ve todo el panorama completo —pausa—. Quizá hasta… podría terminar contigo sin la ayuda de mí: Su ventrílocuo.

La respiración del pelirrojo se volvió pesada y por fin, consiguió la energía para levantar el arma.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No muy lejos —respondió Itachi en su lugar—. Este lugar… ¿lo recuerdas, Sasori? Aquí le diste… —la voz del moreno se perdió, pero cobró volumen al repetirlo—: Aquí le diste muerte a Sandaime, ¿no? Fue en esta mansión donde me dijiste también que me protegerías contra todo.

—¡Basta! —Gritó, exasperado por la manera en que Itachi le hablaba—. No trates a Itachi como tu burda marioneta y enfréntate conmigo cara a cara.

—¡Ahora mismo es _mi _marioneta! —Exclamó una voz ligeramente aguda, en las habitaciones de espaldas a Itachi. Éste bajó la mirada entretanto una sombra nueva se acercaba parsimoniosamente hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Por segunda vez esa noche, la expresión de Sasori se descompuso, aunque consiguió desaparecerla rápidamente, como si jamás hubiera existido—. ¡Komushi ha llegado! —Añadió con un tono alegre—. ¿No crees que soy un excelente marionetista, como tú, Sasori?

Sasori repasó con la vista al joven que apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara; no había cambiado demasiado. Sus grandes ojos negros, brillantes como los recordaba, se fijaron en él únicamente. El Akasuna sintió un estremecimiento al recordar las horas que pasaron juntos en las recámaras de esa mansión, susurrándose promesas de salir en libertad. Frunció el ceño y apuntó con la Magnum a su antiguo amigo, al que empezaba a encontrarle no muy pequeñas diferencias: El gesto malicioso de la sonrisa, la expresión de frío orgullo…, nada de eso concordaba con el Komushi alegre y servicial que fue alguna vez.

—Déjalo libre.

—Ah, ah —respondió el castaño, negando con un dedo al ritmo de su exclamación—. No estás en posición de ordenarme, Saso-_kun. _En cualquier momento, puedo detener su corazón. —La sonrisa de Komushi se borró—. Así que baja el arma.

Itachi observaba por el rabillo del ojo al chico, considerablemente más bajo que él.

—Tampoco podrías dispararme a mí, ¿verdad? —Retó Komushi, frotándose la punta de la nariz—. Significo mucho más para ti de lo que te gustaría admitir. A ti mismo y a este nuevo juguete tuyo.

Komushi se acercó al Uchiha y le tomó de la barbilla, clavándole las uñas en la barbilla. Itachi emitió un ruido de queja, pero no se movió. Sasori estuvo tentado a gritarle que lo derribara, pero notó que había un punto rojo en el pecho del Uchiha y supo que ese lugar no estaba tan solo como creyó al principio.

—Es un buen escenario: Todo este lugar —prorrumpió Komushi; al parecer, era el único capaz de hablar—. Siempre me encantó, aunque fuera nuestra cárcel. Yo estaba muy feliz por todo ese asunto, porque te tenía para mí. Yo era el único amigo en tu vida; el único hombre que valía la pena.

—Te convertiste en un malnacido —bufó el pelirrojo.

—No, no. Tú me hiciste así —replicó, sonriendo; la punta de su lengua asomaba entre los incisivos—. El veneno y todo eso me afectó el cerebro —se señaló la cabeza con un dedo y apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Todo es tu culpa.

—Quería ayudarnos a escapar.

—¡NO! ¡Querías ayudarte a ti a escapar! —Komushi zapateó muy fuerte, como haciendo un berrinche—. ¡Nunca te importé una mierda! Pues, ahora veamos, ¡qué puñetas tiene este imbécil para que lo ames tanto!

Y tomó a Itachi del cuello del traje y tiró de él hasta dejarlo inclinado hacia delante. Sasori apuntó con el arma, pero no se atrevió a disparar. Komushi se relamió los labios.

—Recuerda que es otro el que tiene la mira puesta en tu noviecito —declaró—. Antes de que te des cuenta, su cabeza podría ser la nueva decoración del lugar. Sería como en los viejos tiempos: ¡Rojo carmín, rojo sesos!

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Sasori, ocultando el timbre de alarma en su voz. Komushi se encogió de hombros.

—Cumple tu promesa —respondió—. Protégeme de todo. Ámame.

Sasori arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco.

—Creo que debo recordarte, Komushi: Nadie se acerca a mí. Nadie lo hará jamás.

—Yo lo hice.

—No estuviste ni cerca.

—¿Y él sí?

Sasori sacó el aire por la nariz en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Por favor —resopló—. Necesitaba lo que este idiota podía ofrecerme: Dinero y pasaportes de avión lejos de este inmundo lugar.

Itachi levantó la mirada al instante; parecía leer la mentira en los ojos de Sasori. El Akasuna era transparente para el Uchiha. Para Komushi no; él ya no lo conocía más.

—¿Seguro? Porque luces… bastante amedrentado con la situación.

—El amor es un acto de destrucción pura —declaró Sasori, con una expresión amarga en el rostro. Itachi lo miró con ojos tristes, asintiendo con resignación—. ¿Por qué lo querría conmigo?

—Una vez me dejaste claro que así te sentías. Hombre, juraría que era cierto. Y sin embargo… podríamos volar todos aquí, y sin embargo, sólo te importa él. Es más, apuesto a que no disparas sólo para evitar que el francotirador se deshaga del chico.

Sasori se echó un vistazo rápido. Él no tenía ninguna luz roja; sólo Itachi. Y eso parecía suficiente para detenerlo a él.

Komushi aplaudió, entusiasta.

—Sasori, es lo que yo amaba tanto de ti: Lo increíblemente apasionado que eres bajo esa máscara.

—Komushi, has matado gente para traerme aquí.

—La gente muere —prorrumpió—. ¡Es lo que la gente hace! —Gritó y su voz se elevó en eco de forma atronadora; Itachi y Sasori dieron un pequeño saltito en su lugar. Ahora, la mirada del castaño estaba enfebrecida por las circunstancias—. ¿Te dolió más el de cabello azul? ¿Kisame? —La expresión de Itachi se descompuso y miró hacia el castaño, empalideciendo—. ¿O la rubia esa? ¿Cómo le va en el coma?

—Komushi…

—¡Cállate!

Sasori dejó de hablarle, miró a Itachi.

—¿Estás bien? —El Uchiha sólo lo miró con la mandíbula apretada. ¿Lo odiaba? Posiblemente, no tenía derecho a culparle.

—Habla, muñeco —dijo Komushi, acercándose al oído de Itachi y susurrándole con ternura, como si fueran amantes. El moreno se hizo a un lado y lo miró con desprecio. Se limitó a observar a Sasori y asentir parcamente. El pelirrojo podía ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos negros y pensó en cuánto debía dolerle saber qué había sucedido realmente con Kisame.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sasori. Komushi, al lado del Uchiha, rió divertido.

Entonces, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido: Itachi se enderezó y tomó por detrás a Komushi, rodeando con un brazo su cuello y con el otro sujetando ambos brazos del castaño mientras se giraba hacia la ventana y ponía directo en la mira del francotirador a su oponente, que ni se molestaba en forcejear.

—¡Sasori, corre! —Gritó Itachi. El Akasuna se limitó a quedarse quieto, apenas procesando lo que realmente estaban pidiéndole—. ¡Vete, ahora!

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Muy bien! —Gritó Komushi—. ¿No es un romántico muy predecible? Puedo ver por qué lo tienes contigo. Daría la vida por ti, ¿huh? Le importa poco morir con tal de que salgas de aquí en los próximos… ¿qué serán? ¿Tres minutos?

« ¡La bomba! ». Gritó una voz en su cabeza y Sasori apuntó con más firmeza a Komushi.

—Pero… ya dejaron ver sus cartas —añadió Komushi y de pronto, Sasori perdió de vista el punto rojo. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par. El Akasuna se dio cuenta de qué sucedía ahora: Le estaban apuntando a él—. Te tengo.

Al decir estas palabras, Itachi soltó a Komushi en seguida, retrocediendo varios pasos.

—Si cumplo mi promesa… ¿Itachi estará bien?

—Puedo garantizarlo.

—Así que… si me rehúso, ¿me matarás?

—¿Matarte? Eso suena tan burdo —contestó Komushi, con una sonrisa—. No, no. Si decides romper tu promesa una vez más: Te quemaré. —Empezó a negar con la cabeza—. Te arrancaré el corazón y lo quemaré hasta que no queden más que cenizas.

Había tanta ira en la voz de Komushi, que Sasori no lo tomó a broma ni un segundo. Entonces, él dedicó una sonrisa vacía al joven Uchiha, que respiraba airadamente detrás del castaño.

—Sé de buena fuente —prorrumpió— que no tengo uno.

Komushi chasqueó la lengua.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto.

La mirada de Sasori se fue ínfimamente hacia Itachi y deseó dispararse a sí mismo de una vez, por ser tan estúpido y blando. El pelirrojo inhaló profundamente y empezó a bajar el arma.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Komushi, genuinamente interesado.

—Cumpliré esa estúpida promesa.

Contrario a todo lo que se pudo imaginar, la sonrisa del castaño desapareció al instante. Sasori no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto por ello. Komushi lucía muy triste y hasta decepcionado.

—Esa no es la manera correcta de hacerse —dijo entonces, muy serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Komushi levantó la mano hasta su cabeza, formando con los dedos una pistola y poniéndola en su sien. _¡Bang! _Formaron sus labios, sin pronunciar nada. Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo lo que realmente quería.

—El francotirador tiene lo que active la bomba —explicó Komushi—. Prometo que no sucederá nada con ustedes si cumples tu promesa. Sólo un pequeño movimiento y, ¡listo! Todos seremos libres.

—Komushi…

—¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO, HAZLO!

Sasori cerró los ojos y disparó. La voz del castaño se silenció de pronto. Todo quedó en silencio y una repentina oscuridad.

**.**

« Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ».

Sasori abrió los ojos y vio a Itachi parado como una estatua a varios metros; seguía vivo y el infrarrojo ya no existía, tampoco las luces del contador que yacía todavía pegado en su cuerpo. El único rojo que decoraba el vestíbulo y el rostro del Uchiha, era la sangre de Komushi, que había caído hacia atrás con una sonrisa casi escalofriante en el rostro (¿había estado sonriendo mientras gritaba que le disparara?). El pelirrojo dejó caer la Magnum al suelo; el golpe metálico creció en el siempre eterno eco de esas paredes.

Levantó la mirada hacia Itachi y notó que una lágrima resbalaba por su propio rostro. Recordó tiempo atrás, cuando salió de esa mansión y la lluvia lo empapó.

« ¿Desde cuándo la lluvia es cálida? ». Esa fue la pregunta que entonces cruzó su mente. Ahora, tan sólo estaba presente Itachi y su bienestar. Corrió hacia él y empezó a tirar del cinturón de velcro donde cargaba la bomba. Forcejeó con él de forma desesperada.

—¡Au! —Exclamó Itachi—. Sasori… Sasori.

—¿Estás bien? Itachi, ¡¿estás bien?!

—¡Sí! ¡Ya deja de…!

El pelirrojo prácticamente le cacheteó al tomar su rostro con las manos y obligándolo a inclinarse a sus labios. Lo besó con tanto frenesí que para ambos fue doloroso, pero eso no lo detuvo. ¡Casi había perdido a Itachi! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Jashin!

Presionó más y más fuerte, sin apenas notar que ambos empezaron a caer, con las piernas demasiado débiles para seguir.

Itachi comenzó a aceptar el beso, poco a poco y torpemente hasta que se adaptó a las exigencias que el miedo había producido en Sasori. Lo aferró también como si fuera su propia vida. En algún punto, el Uchiha pensó que estaría bien decirle que nada cambiaría entre ellos; mató a Sandaime en defensa propia y huyó, ocultando su nombre a todos menos a él y no importaba nada más. Estaban juntos.

—¡Lo siento, chicos! —Sonó la voz de Komushi, irrumpiendo en la escena. Ambos se quedaron congelados y miraron hacia el cadáver—. Soy tan cambiante. Y realmente, realmente, me habría gustado ver su cara al oír mi voz y ver qué pasa a continuación.

—¿Sasori, cómo…?

—¡Agáchate! —Gritó Sasori y lo empujó fuerte contra el piso, haciendo que Itachi cayera de espaldas. El Uchiha oyó el disparo y de pronto sintió el cuerpo de Sasori cayendo pesadamente sobre el suyo. Alarmado, Itachi lo giró y se puso encima de él, sin importarle demasiado si otra bala entraba por la ventana y lo mataba.

—Sasori, no, no, no. Por favor, no.

El pelirrojo tenía una expresión de profundo dolor mientras se sujetaba con la mano derecha el hombro izquierdo, no muy lejos del corazón, donde manaba una buena cantidad de sangre. El Uchiha se inclinó hacia delante e hizo presión junto a Sasori, para detener la hemorragia. Pasaron varios minutos y no hubo acción alguna; probablemente, el francotirador sólo tenía ordenado hacer un disparo. Tal vez, se había retirado ya.

Itachi miró a Sasori, que se retorcía un poco de dolor y lo miraba, con un poco de sangre en la boca.

—Sasori, llamaré a Emergencias. Por favor, resiste.

El pelirrojo asintió, apretando fuerte la herida y levantando la mano libre para sujetar la mano que Itachi tenía sobre él. Éste lo miró, aturdido y lleno de pánico.

—Él tenía razón —jadeó Sasori con cierta dificultad—. Itachi… yo no tengo un gran corazón para darte.

—No seas idiota. Sino tuvieras corazón, ¿de qué me preocuparía ahora? —Preguntó Itachi, tratando de bromear y fracasando en el intento—. Mira, Sasori. Yo te amo. No puedo dejarte morir ahora.

—No lo harás. Estaré bien. —Hizo una pausa y apretó más fuerte la mano del Uchiha—. Pero sino… Itachi, de verdad te amo. Mi vida no ha tenido sentido hasta conocerte. Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, casarme contigo y envejecer juntos.

Itachi sacó el celular con su mano libre y se inclinó para besar la frente de Sasori, luego sus labios.

—Lo haremos. Te lo prometo.

—No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.

—Te pondrás bien o yo muero contigo. Así que resiste. Igual que siempre. Eres una persona fuerte. Vamos.

Sasori únicamente supo asentir con firmeza.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¡Final abierto! O algo así... (xD) En fin, las dejo decidir qué sucedió con Sasori-<em>danna. <em>Lamento lo de Kisame y Komushi (ambos me encantan, pero ya ven lo que me hace la "inspiración" en su hora feliz), y con Deidara, ¡pueden apostar a que estará bien! (owo) Y cuando despierte, tendrá ahí a un preocupado Tobi que lo besará de pura felicidad (qué curioso es contar el final sobre personajes que ni aparecieron, jaja). Y... bueno (xD), así termino por ahora. Si me disculpan, iré a leer _Maze Runner _

¡Nos vemos, sempais! (:'D) ¡Mary is a doog girl~ !(corre antes de que empiecen a arrojarle cosas)


End file.
